Small, narrow-beam tungsten/halogen reflector lamps, such as the popular MR-16 (Miniature Reflector, 16 8ths of an inch, [2 inches] in diameter) produce a narrow 10° beam of light with an intense center spot. Actually, all lamp manufacturers define the published beam diameter as the diameter at which the intensity is ½ the center intensity. This half-power diameter is usually at about 30% of the full beam diameter, and contains about 70% of the lamp energy. In order to keep the beam angle narrow, lamp manufacturers design a “hybrid” reflector that produces a peak center intensity at a focal point, surrounded by a parabolic collimated ring around the center peak.
It is also know that tungsten/halogen lamps produce about 10% visible light and about 90% IR (Infra Red heat). That IR is radiated HVAC (air conditioning) energy must be used to pump IR heat out of the room in a cooling mode. Prior art methods for lighting a room using a decorative shade are crude and ineffective. For instance, a light bulb is usually positioned in the shade, below the ceiling. If an “A-type” lamp is used, it will brightly light the shade, but cannot project a downward beam. Thus 100% of the lamp energy is emitted into the room. If a reflector lamp is used to project a beam into the room, it can't also illuminate the shade . . . and again, all the lamp heat is in the room.